narutofanpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Fanon:Standards
Here on the Naruto Fanon, we have standards we like to uphold. We expect our users, sysops, and bureaucrats to adhere to these at all times. Article Creation * Do not create "Stub" articles intentionally. If you are running out of time, and want to finish it later, place the template on the page and finish it later. ** This is also acceptable if you want to reveal information in story, but do not create an article just to act as a placeholder. * All articles should be created with proper grammar, punctuation, and sentence structure. See the Manual of Style. General Editing * Be courteous. If an article is marked with someone's tag, do not edit it unless you have their explicit permission. To do so is considered and will result in a block. * On Jutsu articles which belong to the community, and not a specific user, do not remove user content that describes their character's usage of a technique. ** In the same light, do not remove their character's name from the user's list in the technique infobox. * Check your spelling and grammar. Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor or web browser which has spell-checking (Firefox 2 and derivatives such as Lolifox, and Opera when ASpell is installed all work). * Don't "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's talk page. User Communication * Be polite and kind to other users. This is a no-brainier. * Do not talk down to another user. This also applies to sysops. Just because they have a few extra buttons, doesn't make you any better than the new user that has only been here an hour. * If you sense tension or an argument building, disengage from the conversation. * If there is a certain user you don't get along with, and you know it, avoid them. * Do not go looking to stir up trouble just because you dislike someone or something written on the wiki. Remember, your opinion isn't the law, and you don't have to force it down someone's throat. * Be helpful. If something you read doesn't quite make sense, or you have a great idea that would compliment one a user is writing on, tell them, but tell them in a polite, considerate manner. Sysop Communication * Do not forgo warnings. If a policy requires a warning, or even two warnings, before action is taken, give them out. Ignoring that step is reserved for only the most extreme cases. * Be helpful. As a sysop, users regard you automatically as someone authoritative. Always help them out whenever you can. * Avoid bias. Do not reprimand one user for breaking the rules, but then overlook your buddy's own rule breaking. Category:Rules